Red
Red & Blue 'is the 11th episode of Reo 19. Plot ''Reo is riding his motorcycle. then a Diamondhead blocks his way. The diamondhead has a blue accelertrix sybole on it. Reo: What the fudge! He sees the symbole and transforms NeonBlast: X3M! Negative Diamondhead: Realy? He transforms Negative NeaonBlast: that's the best you got? NeonBlast: No! He transforms MindFlip: MindFlip is the Best i got! Negative NeonBlast transforms Negative Articguana: Wrong! MindFlip: Articguana? let's fight Fire with Fire than! or in this case, Ice with Ice! he transforms in to Articguana Articguana: Now what are you gonna say? Negative Articguana: Nothing! He goes ultimate. Reo watche him evolve. Articguana: inpossible! Negative Ultimate Articguana: For you! Negative Ultimate Articguana freazes Articguana and he detransforms Reo: hwo did you? Negative Ultimate Articguana: There is no escape from me! Reo: For Reioa there is! Negative Ultimate Aricguana: Who? Reo transforms in to Reioa Reioa: Reioa! Negative Ultimate Articguana: what are you gonna do now? Reioa smiles. he copys Negative ultimate articguana and turns in to him, Negative Ultimate Articguana: wha? Reioa: How do you like me now? Negative ultimate articguana transforms Negative Terraspin: I don't Reioa copy's negative terraspin again. Negative Terraspin: Stop it! Negative Terraspin detransforms and is reveald to be Albedo. Albedo: Now you can't copy me! Reioa smiles. He transforms in to Four Arms and punches Albedo. and then detransforms Reo: How do you like that Albedo: You.. Reo: wanna feal that again? Albedo: no! Reo: What are you doing here? Albedo: I came to stop you from becoming the monster you will! Reo: What? Albedo: You shall die, i'm sure of that, Klicerian! Reo: Kliceriwho? Albedo transforms Negative Shocksquatch: You're going down! He runs towords Reo and grabs him Negative Shocksquatch: How about a shock? He electrtocutes reo as he transforms. Waht: Waht? Negative Shocksquatch: Who the hell? Waht (thinking): Finnaly an other alien he doesn't know the powers of. Waht flys in the air and creates a big Lighting fire ball. And then with a big speed throsw it at Albedo. Negative shocksquatch: No! Negative shocksquatch gets hit with the ball. when the smoke clears, Albedo is in his human form on the ground. Waht: Can't top that, can ya? Albedo: You will regret this! Remember, Get rid of the Accelertrix! Albedo transforms in to XLR8 What: You think you can run from me? He transforms in to XLR8 and runs after Albedo. He soon catches up XLR8: You wont get away! Negative XLR8: We'll see about that! Albedo starts to run faster. Reo trys that too. Than Reo kicks Albedo and he falls down. Negative XLR8: I can still run away! He detransforms XLR8: And now you can't. You'r going to jail. Albedo: I just came to warn you! Reo detransforms Reo: About what? Albedo: About who you will become! LAter albedo is in his cell. Mick walks by Mick: Hello Albedo Albedo: Mick? Mick: I know who you are! Now tell me Albedo: Okay, so i came back from the dark times to warn Reo and possibly take off his Accelertrix. Mick: Do you know who created it? Albedo: Yes. It was Dark Mazeroid, or as you might know him Chris Mick: It was Chris? I know only one Chris, and i will find him. Albedo: Maybe let me out? Mick: Sure! Than 2 plumbers walk behind Mick. Plumber 1: What do you think, you're doing? Plumber 2: Yeah. Mick: Releasing my friend! Plumber 1: We can't let you do that Plumber 2: Yeah. Plumber 1: We're going to have to put you behind bars too Plumber 2: Yeah! ''THE END''''' Characters *Reo Jones *Mick Mercer *Plumber 1 *Plumber 2 Villains *Albedo Aliens Used By Reo *XLR8 *NeonBlast *MindFlip *Reioa *Waht By Albedo *Negative XLR8 *Negative Terraspin *Negative Shocksquatch *Negative Articguana *Negative NeonBlast Category:Episodes Category:Reo 19 Category:Reo 54